Jingshenlong
First having manifested into Mabinogi, Jingshenlong had arrived late to the party to notice the entire Omnicron Incident had already happened and was resolved. Upon further looking at the timeline in its prior state, Jingshenlong was enraged, but nevertheless calm about the destruction that had took place because of Zaalim's abuse of temporal magic, and the fact Chronicler was no better in this regard. Being summoned by Chronicler into the current timeline to speak with him, the two deities talk with each other as to the fact Chronicler has a lot of damages to the flow of time to fix, and how Jingshenlong will not tolerate any further destruction caused to the Winds of Existence due to others meddling with the flow of time. Jingshenlong is willing to send any individual necessary through time unbound by the normal effects if it necessary to fix the timeline as it stands. Ever since his manifestation, he has yet to disappear from the presence of Chronicler even if not directly present; needless to say he is not happy with how the Ultimorians, while good in nature in their current Neo Ultimorian Canon incarnations, had failed to properly keep in check the damages made to the flow of time whether they directly caused problems or not. Personality While normally a benevolent Dragon, atrocities committed to the flow of time can eventually awaken his presence in a particular universe. He does admit, though, that if wasn't for the events that had transpired leading up to Chronicler's ascension as an Ultimorian Deity, he would've killed both him and Omnicron. He admits he regrets not having done so, but at the same time, admits that Chronicler, unlike Zaalim, is at the very least trying to fix his own mistakes on the timeline for every action he makes. Jingshenlong is also prone to emerging in specific universes is one commits atrocious acts to the flow of time just to simply get his attention and nothing more, in which case Jingshenlong will outright kill any being directly involved in causing the atrocities to occur. Other than occasions like this, though, Jingshenlong is not normally one who would kill a being just to solve a problem... even if he does have a bit of a temper problem. Design Notes Normally, most of the Mabinogi based screenshots for character references have the characters either within the Rath Royal Castle or a random section of wilderness in Iria. All of the screenshots in particular generally had the characters on the ground; Jingshenlong is the exception. Because of the Mir Dragon's distinct, floating movements, all of the screenshots involving Jingshenlong thus far has had him high up in the air. In addition to this, there's also the fact that, lore-wise, Jingshenlong is far larger than Chronicler or the other characters which made their designs apparent first in this game or any other, meaning every time Jingshenlong has a new picture of himself taken in this game, it's through the same methods as the default picture. Not only that, but it was originally intended for Jingshenlong to be gold with a red mane; the color dye choices for the Mir Dragon changes it to a green Dragon with a white mane, with red trim and horns. Jingshenlong's presence in the NUC is not something that'll immediately be the first thing to notice, nor will his presence in Truth and Ideals or Digimon Re: Story be anything major aside from a brief line mentioning his appearance as a large sized, serpentine Dragon. In Digimon Re: Adventure, however, he appears directly because Roy Oshiro had earned had tempted him out of hiding by doing heinous things just to see if Jingshenlong was even a real entity at all. He had gotten his wish a little too well, to say the least, as Roy Oshiro is vaporized by Jingshenlong's "Dragon Rage" breath attack, and the Chosen Children witness as Jingshenlong, rather quickly, destroys ZeedMillenniumon by freezing him solid temporally and then shattering him like glass. After this, Jingshenlong flies back into the heavens once he deems he is no longer needed in this timeline. His appearance in this story marks the most violent he had ever been known to be, if merely because he was humoring Roy's attempts to summon him. Category:Gods/Deities Category:Animal Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Immortals Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Literature Heroes Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Cryokinetic Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who can regenerate wounds Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by genre Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by personality